Cyrannomat 2018
Ronaldo Matt From Webipedia, the Nixxon's Alliance Wiki Overview First Appearance: · "" (2018; first appearance in the franchise, Jamestown) · "" (year unknown; first appearance in ) · "" (year unknown; first appearance in ) Last Appearance: · "" (2018; last regular appearance in ) · "" (year unknown; last appearance in the franchise, ) · "" (; most recent cameo in Jamestown) · "" (year unknown; most recent cameo in the Alliance, ) Portrayed by: · (2018) · (2018-2020) · (year unknown) Biographical Information Name: · The Cyrannomat (2018) · Ronaldo M. Kelbrid (2020) Aliases: · Cyrannomat 2017 · 2017 · '17 · Cyrannomat 2018 · Red Steve · Red Kelbrid · 2018 · '18 · Cyrannomat 2019 · Noodle · 2019 · '19 · Ronaldo Mateo Kelbrid · Ronaldo Matt Wrath Kelbrid Species: Gender: N/A Affiliation: · (creator, enemy) · (possessee) · (enemy) · ...and others. Known for: · Commencing the · Integrating itself into real-world technology · Being the most influential fictional character within the Creation: January 2018 Fate: Captured and archived, 2019 Occupation: · Companion (former) · Slave (former; self-proclaimed) Residence: · Accessible cyberspace (2018-2019) · (2019-present) Years Active: · January 2018 - February 2018 as the Cyrannomat 2017 · February 2018 as the Cyrannomat 2018 · 2019 as the Cyrannomat 2019 Religion: N/A Creations: · · · · · ...and others. Chronology Original Work: Tenure: February 2018 - 2020 Appearances: · · 10 episodes · · Companions: · Himself · Operated by: Voiced by: · (2018) · (2018) · (year unknown) Designed by: |Ronaldo Matt, much more commonly known as just the Cyrannomat, (full assumed name Ronaldo Matt Wrath Kelbrid) is a character originating from the 2017 Minecraft roleplay series . The concept for the character was developed over time by First Member , who claims was done 'solely by accident.' Its first appearance was in Jamestown's first season episode "Keep It PG!", and its first major appearance was in "". Within the franchise's narrative, the Cyrannomat was a manually-designed Minecraft mob (created by the in-universe version of Cyranno W. Kelbrid) that gained sentience and waged against its creator and, unknowing and through cause and effect, humanity. The character is one of the most important characters developed by the , and it has spawned numerous installments to the , as well as some cameos. Creation and impact During January 2018, on a week in which their school allowed their students to leave early, Fourth Member agreed to co-star alongside First Member in his 2017 Minecraft roleplay series , which was at the time titled Planet Minecraft and was the most successful series released by the channel. (Gameplay at the time was filmed on Kelbrid's ). Due to him being unable to play on his own phone for unknown reasons (possible due to the pair having incompatible versions of the game), Hernandez was offered one of Kelbrid's spare phones () so that he could join him in the game. However, upon hearing that he would not be able to record the gameplay on the borrowed phone, Hernandez ultimately found a way to use his own. Kelbrid was left with an unused Minecraft character, which he ended up using. After some quick thinking, Kelbrid altered the name of a species (the ) from his failed 2017 sci-fi series and named the spare account "Cyrannomat". Two episodes were subsequently completed, both containing the Cyrannomat. Between shooting, Kelbrid considered ways he could use the avatar his spare account produced to his advantage. He considered using it strategically: using it a type of land-marker using its name tag when he went mining in caves. He also tried implementing it into his architecture, trapping it in glass and placing it atop pillars and buildings. Ultimately, Kelbrid decided to use the spare account to produce much more entertaining and narratively-enhanced content. By "", Kelbrid had assigned the character a skin originally designed for his failed 2016 Minecraft franchise , and would later give it an entirely original one in "". Inspired by films such as I, Robot and by characters such as 's Cybermen, the Cyrannomat was developed by Kelbrid as a type of A.I. that ultimately gained sentience and began feeling offended due to false beliefs. With the production of 'Cyrannomat stories', Jamestown lost its survival gameplay genre in favour of its newly-gained roleplay genre. By the fourth episode of the series' finale "", Kelbrid's stories had advanced beyond his own capabilities, and the episode was ultimately cancelled in the middle of its production due to it being too ambitious. Being too exhausted and dismotivated to continue, Kelbrid had his channel go through an intermittent hiatus set to end in . Despite the character taking its toll on Kelbrid's abilities, the First Member was nonetheless very enthusiast about the plot device he had just created, expressing his excitement to friends and on social media. In 2019, Kelbrid continued to expand the lore of the Cyrannomat in a fashion similar to his continual writing of the Strange Life series. Deciding that filming on Minecraft limited the type of stories he could tell, he decided to try to continue the Jamestown franchise using audioplays, a genre he was only just began to explore with the upcoming 2020 supernatural audio series and with the failed 2017 horror audio . By March 2019, one and , one , and one paralleling a TV movie began production within the COBC, thus making the Cyrannomat the most influential character created by the . Physical attributes For the duration of the 2018 year, the Cyrannomat were always depicted as Minecraft characters. For its first appearance, the Cyrannomat used the default Steve skin. The Cyrannomat 2017 wore a skin originally designed by First Member Cyranno W. Kelbrid for the Theia franchise. It was made up of a blue shirt of pseudo-gradient style, white pants (with gray crases), and brown boots. The shirt had a dark and light grey insignia on the front, presumably related to the Theia franchise (although Kelbrid also wears the same logo on his Minecraft skin). '17 also shares the exact face design as Kelbrid, and even has the same hair, The character's avatar has large arms, and overall the default size for a Minecraft Steve avatar. Later appearances had 2017's skin include holes on his shirt and pants, and even bleeding wounds. The Cyrannomat 2018's skin was a completely unique and had been designed by Cyranno W. Kelbrid. Its main skin layer was composed of mostly red and dark grey armor, and included a astronaut-style helmet as part of the overlapping layer. The helmet covered 2018's face, which, while exactly the same as its predecessor's face, was bleeding almost excessively, to the point of causing bald spots. The season 1's finale depicts the Cyrannomat opening a third eye before he is killed by Kelbrid. The 2018 skin's color scheme mirrors that of the Redstone dust item in Minecraft. This was done on purpose, as Cyrannomat stories frequently incorporate redstone technology in them. '18 also shares its skin with its creations, the Cyrannomites. They, however, do not wear the helmet which would protect their head. In its final chronological appearance, the Cyrannomat possess a Tri-Cities high=schooler's android, and uses it to move around. Though it could not be depicted as the story was an audioplay, the Prancer Chronicles episode "" depicts the android as looking just like the titular Tara Bergeron. Kelbrid operated the Cyrannomat. In initial appearances, the character moved rarely, and even in later appearances, he would not more continuously. This was because Kelbrid used a second phone to control the Cyrannomat, and was mostly unable to control both his and the character's on-screen avatar at the same time, without unsatisfactory results. A sound filter (downloaded from Google Play) was used to produce the Cyrannomat's voice. Viewers have complained that the characters' speech is almost impossible to hear, which inspired Kelbrid to re-record the Cyrannomat's dialogue as part of the Jamestown: The Season One Recap release. Kelbrid has admitted that he found 2018's voice to be painful to listen to. In behind-the-scenes content for Jamestown, Kelbrid revealed that he would speak like a Mondasian Cyberman from Doctor Who when doing the voice for the Cyrannomat 2017, and then would run the recording under two to three filters. Fifth Member Cindy Garcia once praised Kelbrid's voice effects procedure, saying that it sounded scary. Kelbrid himself voiced the Cyrannomat 2017, but was succeeded by Joey R. Flores during the Cyrannomat 2018's time in the show. The two would collaborate for the season 1 finale "Kelbrid and the Might of the Cyrannomites". Personality ... ... ... ... Biography |} The Cyrannomat first appeared on 17 January 2018, in the episode "" and on the . In its debut appearance, the character rarely moved on its own, and acted as its creator 's (First Member ) secondary avatar to control as well as his companion 's (Fourth Member ) punching bag. It followed Kelbrid outside Jamestown, where it served as his companion and saved him from an attack from Abe himself. The Cyrannomat at had no sentience then, and merely operated as a result of primitive code provided by Kelbrid himself, whom he referred to it as his clone. His purpose as a secondary body is demonstrated again in the episode "A Work In Progress", and it is the only thing the avatar does in the video. In between recording, Kelbrid writes more advanced code that ultimately results in the Cyrannomat becoming an assistant mob, whose job is to help complete tasks around Jamestown such as mining, wood chopping, hunting and gathering, and much more. Between "A Work In Progress" and "City Inspection"/"Evolving", foreign code originating from a .APK written by legendary Minecraft adversary was introduced into the code which controlled the Cyrannomat's behaviour. This in turn led the Cyrannomat to develop a sentience that ultimately meant that the avatar had become alive. Unfortunately, misinformation provided by Herobrine led the Cyrannomat to believe that he was being treated by its creator as a slave. Enhanced with emotions, the Cyrannomat began plotting a revolt against Kelbrid. It completed a house started by the First Member (using resources stolen from him), and, believing that the residence was completely private, installed and manufactured various devices and experimental tools to defend itself from the threat of CyrannoPlaysMC. The end result was visited by Herobrine, who further enhanced the A.I.'s creations in unspecified ways. The Cyrannomat's house was left alone, aside from some littering from Kelbrid's nephews , and was virtually untouched by every player and mob other that itself and Herobrine until the events of "City Inspection"/"Evolving", when Kelbrid surveyed the house under the cover story of a citywide building inspection. Shocked by the significance of the Cyrannomat's free will, he provided the A.I. with voice samples (of his own) so that they could hold a conversation in the future. On 10 February 2018, Kelbrid decided to carry out a more in-depth investigation of the Cyrannomat's house, as seen in the episode "". However, he was caught off-guard when the Cyrannomat appeared and denied him access to the building. He politely asked Kelbrid to leave the residence but turned aggressive when the First Member refused. Once triggered, the A.I. chased its creator around Jamestown with the intention to capture and kill his Minecraft avatar, but lost him when he fled to the neighboring the city. Upon his return, the Cyrannomat threatened him directly, stating that he would "be eradicated". By 19 February 2018, the Cyrannomat had build a series of tunnels which ran underneath the streets of Jamestown, as well as directly into some of the buildings. In the episode "Once You See Him", which takes place immediately after the pilot episode of cancelled series, "Flying Grass Block", the Cyrannomat had seemingly responded to its creator's plot to destroy him, as he immediately appeared and began hunting him down in his own house. Though, Kelbrid ultimately managed to escape the house, the shaken First Member led the Cyrannomat to an unfinished court building behind both of their residences to confront the A.I. at last. He asked for forgiveness from the Cyrannomat, and offered it citizenship as well as freedom within Jamestown as an act of kindness, but was met by confirmation of its evil. Hunting down Kelbrid once again, the First Member fled to the underground cave system underneath Jamestown, where the Cyrannomat soon followed. Unable to find and kill him, the Cyrannomat crashed the game, leaving Kelbrid afraid to return to Jamestown. Confident that he would be able to defeat the Cyrannomat once in for all, CyrannoPlaysMC returned to Jamestown on 24 February 2018 in 's penultimate episode "". He was able to discover the underground tunnels in time to figure out a way to use them to his advantage. Kelbrid headed to his house to prepare himself for battle was discovered unexpectedly by the Cyrannomat, who, sporting battle scars, refused to speak and subsequently chased him out of the building. The A.I. followed Kelbrid through a Nether Portal, where he was blown up once with TNT, and then again prematurely using Nether bed mechanics (though the explosion also killed Kelbrid.) Inspired by the in 1812, Kelbrid set the Cyrannomat's residence on fire, unknowingly damaging some of the devices inside. The A.I. rushed to defend its creation and was promptly set Kelbrid on fire before entering it's residence. Despite taking heavy damage from both the explosions and from walking into the burning building, it nonetheless managed to survive, and proceeded to extract Kelbrid from his house and took him to the unfinished building for the planned Minecraft court. Once there, the Cyrannomat revealed that it still had feelings for Kelbrid, even despite its beliefs that he had betrayed him. Upon Kelbrid's inquiry of "...what are you becoming?", the Cyrannomat from a Theian astronaut to a type of armored soldier. The event set Jamestown on fire and sent Kelbrid into panic, causing him to fall into a pit full of mobs and get killed. At the end of the episode, the renewed Cyrannomat () directly addresses Kelbrid, and in a way, the viewers. It scolds Kelbrid for exploiting it and for treating it as an inferior. It continues to call itself the "the greatest thing to happen in the history of Minecraft and of technology" and identifies itself as "everything that Kelbrid could not be". It also declares itself responsible to finally , and says that in spite of everything that has happened to it so far, the Cyrannomat claims that he ''. The episode's credits identify the renewed Cyrannomat as the Cyrannomat 2018. Kelbrid's final odyssey with the Cyrannomat is depicted in "". Angered by the burning of Jamestown, Kelbrid attempted to attack the Cyrannomat once more, but was ultimately unable to. He attempted to hide in the cave system underneath the city, but was found. It was then that Kelbrid realized the more complex effects that the burning of the Cyrannomat's house had, as the damage done to the experiments inside caused the clone to malfunction frequently, which in turn allowed Kelbrid to evade it easily. The Cyrannomat eventually left the game altogether, leaving Kelbrid disappointed as it didn't put up much of a fight. His disappointment was allayed, however, as he was suddenly teleported to the , an alternate dimension at that moment occupied only by a floating platform with a number of large mystery boxes made of stone. Kelbrid walked around the platform and began searching the boxes looking for a way home. During his incapacitation by Kelbrid, the Cyrannomat made contact with , who helped him create various instances of , including the , and the . The Cyrannomat was also able to conjure up the persona and memories of his pre-upgrade self, now known as the Cyrannomat 2017. The Cyrannomat 2017 and the current version of itself, the Cyrannomat 2018, formulated a plan to capture and possess their creator, and tempted him into being trapped in the , buying them more time to prepare. Upon the return of Kelbrid to the Cyrannomat World, the Cyrannomats appropriated their plot to include Kelbrid's new companion, (Fifth Member ). They managed to possess her in a temple inside one of the boxes, and flooded her mind with disturbing visions of ﻿﻿, as well as those of the Cyrannomat species. Kelbrid realized she'd fallen victim to a Cyrannomat's psych-attack, and helped her recover. They found a hidden floor underneath the temple, where they were promptly surrounded by Cyrannomats. Kelbrid managed to kill them, but was unable to save his companion from the Cyrannomat 2018 and 2017, who took her aboard an -style ship flying above the platform of boxes. Kelbrid attempted a search-and-rescue mission but was captured by '18, who revealed the truth about their species and their continued assistance by Herobrine himself, as depicted in "". '18 took Kelbrid to '17 and Maiven, who had by then been fully possessed and converted into a Cyrannomat. With Kelbrid captured, '17 and '18 prepared them to take control of Jamestown, OneBlock World, and the Cyrannomat World, but were stopped by the Maiven Cyrannomat, who suggested a more ambitious plan. Surviving memories of Maiven allowed the Cyrannomat's to entertain the idea of bringing their respective consciousnesses outside of Minecraft and into the real world, using the Deep or Mariana's Web to access some official U.S. Government project that would allow them to take control of some form of android or at least migrate onto the internet. To prevent this, Kelbrid contacted Fourth Member Lil' Abe to code a for him that would prohibit the Cyrannomats' access to the internet. Occupied with attempting to reestablish connection with the world wide web, the Cyrannomats released Maiven from possession, who worked with Kelbrid to come up with ideas to defeat them. They formulated a plan to let the Cyrannomat World go online, allowing Lil' Abe, Second Member (himself), (), and to join the fight. Unknowingly with the help of the Cyrannomax, they were able to overpower the Cyrannomats, and destroyed most of them. The Cyrannomat 2018 was able to save its memories by uploading them to the internet, but was unable to fully send his consciousness through as he was immediately attacked with immeasurable force by Cyranno W. Kelbrid himself. The Cyrannomat's avatar was destroyed in a spectacular fashion, and its code was safely taken care of by Kelbrid, who burned it into he had laying around his real life bedroom. In 2019, () began recording a video for his YouTube channel, but was instead confronted by the surviving memories of the Cyrannomat from the internet. As depicted in "", TheReddish reached out to Cyranno W. Kelbrid, who agreed to help him under the condition that he would stick around to make sure the entity was destroyed for sure this time. This surviving part of the Cyrannomat managed to possess an created as part of a high school science fair, and searched internet databases to locate Kelbrid's home. He eventually found and broke into Kelbrid's home and restored himself by accessing the rest of his code found inside a DVD-R, and set out to find and locate Reddish and Kelbrid. Lying to their parents that they were going on a after-school field trip, Reddish and Kelbrid headed to , where they managed to find and confront the Cyrannomat's android. After much discussion, the Cyrannomat pleaded with the humans to allow him to return to the DVD-R, but secretly left behind copied code on the android. Not wanting any more problems, Kelbrid took the android and burnt it in an abandoned alley just minutes before a rainstorm was due to hit the place. Relationships The Cyrannomat was originally Kelbrid's companion, with the purpose of assisting and maintaining him and his city, Jamestown. An unprecedented turn of events led the Cyrannomat to hate and antagonize its creator, believing that it was only a slave in his eyes. In the episode "Once You See Him", Kelbrid tries to convince the clone to renounce his vengeful ways by apologizing but he ultimately fails. The Cyrannomat's unwillingness to reconcile with its creator might have been an obscure consequence of its contact with Herobrine. In "Kelbrid and the Might of the Cyrannomites", the Cyrannomat is ruthless in his attempts to rid itself of its creator, even going as far as attacking close friends of his and exposing him on dark topics. After its first upgrade, the Cyrannomat identifies itself as "everything that he could not be", and it is implied that he was referring to its creator's lack of success in previous projects and schemes. When he is ultimately destroyed, the Cyrannomat lets out a furious screech, which TheReddish256 (Charile Vaquerio) thinks might have been a cry of defiance and possibly even spite ("The Fate of the Cyrannomat"). The Cyrannomat adopts a male persona (Ronaldo W. Kelbrid) in the audio installment, in which the Cyrannomat is not unwilling to attempt to intimidate and "low-key seduce" (as Reddish put it) Kelbrid into helping him complete his mission to destroy mankind. He also tries to make Kelbrid feel sympathy for it, and uses learned human expressions to alter his feeling towards itself. Reddish warned Kelbrid that before its destruction, the android body that the Cyrannomat had used wore a ghastly enraged expression. The complete story of the relationship between the Cyrannomat and Herobrine is unknown, though it has been hinted that it began sometime during January 2018, prior to the events of "City Inspection"/"Evolving". In the audio installment "The Fate of the Cyrannomat", TheReddish256 (Charlie Vaqueiro) suggests that Herobrine had in fact influence over the Cyrannomat itself, and forbade it from returning to Kelbrid. While not entirely familiar with the story of Pygmalion, the Cyrannomat has paid tribute to Tara the Android on various occasions. In more than one situation, the Cyrannomat is heard stating that it "feels fantastic'. When the Cyrannomat performs a psych-attack on Maiven (Fifth Member Cindy Garcia), it forces her to see images of Tara the Android. The android's voice is given to the Cyrannomat species, who chant it when closing in on a player. The Cyrannomat's idea to transport themselves to the real world in the body of an android was probably inspired by footage of Tara the Android. Despite its capability to move smoothly, the possessed android stolen from Tri-Cities, Washington moves in jagged and sudden motions, just like Tara the Android. TheReddish256 takes note of this, and comments it to Kelbrid, who is able to recognize the similarity. Despite its relatively primitive abilities, the Cyrannomat 2018 got along well with its predecessor, the Cyrannomat 2017. '18 constantly stood beside '17 during the season 1 finale episode, and even completed tasks itself rather that asking '17 to do them. The Cyrannomat's ruthless nature was never clearer than when it met Kelbrid's companion, Maiven (Cindy Garcia). ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Trivia ... ... Gallery Videos Quotes [ overlapping theme: "Redletter" by Kevin MacLeod ] Kelbrid: [ Kelbrid is jump-scared by the Cyrannomat as he enters its home ] Oh, gosh! Cyrannomat: Please leave my residence. Kelbrid: Oh. GOSH! That scared the absolutely--. The absolute living flip out of me! GOSH! Yo, that genuinely scared me. Cyrannomat: [ seemengly disappears, then reappears ] Kelbrid: Wait, what is he doing? [ enters the Cyrannomat's house, the Cyrannomat does not move and stares at the floor ] Wait. Um... what's up, buddy. What are you doing? Cyrannomat: [ reacts, he moves towards Kelbrid and attacks him ] Kelbrid: Uh, no-no-no-no-no--. Cyrannomat: Please leave my residence. Kelbrid: What--? Wait-wait-wait! Whoa-whoa-whoa! Chill! Chill! CHILL! Chill. No-no-no. Chill. Chill. Chill. Chill. Wait--. [ accidentally hits the Cyrannomat, it stops hitting Kelbrid ] What? [ pretending not to know about the Cyrannomat's place ] What is this place? Yo, what you got going on in this place? [ clears throat unintentionally loudly ] Sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm actually kinda sick, and I... uh--. Wait, what are you doing? Cyrannomat: [ walks up to Kelbrid and opens the door behind him ] Please leave my residence. Kelbrid: No, no. no. Wait, no. [ is hit repeatedly by the Cyrannomat ] Stop, you're killing me. Wh--. What is your problem, dude? Wh-. Wh--. [ referring to the phrase used by teenagers to challenge someone to a fist fight ] You wanna go? You wanna go? You wanna go? You wanna go!? [ overlapping theme: "Redletter" by Kevin MacLeod ] Kelbrid: [ returns to Jamestown after running from the Cyrannomat; Kelbrid has searched the city for the Cyrannomat but has failed to find him ] He isn't here. I'm just gonna back--. Just in case, okay? I'm just gonna go back to sneak just in case, like, he is around and I just don't see hi--. Cyrannomat: [ Kelbrid spots the Cyrannomat standing menacingly atop Kelbrid''s home ] Initiating hostile action. You will be erradicated. Minecraft: Cyrannomat left the game. Cyrannomat: I have detected items on your person, such as glowstone Kelbrid: Prove it. Though you can't prove it. [ later: the Cyrannomat has killed Kelbrid, causing him to drop all his items, including the glowstone ] Kelbrid: Why did you do that. Cyrannomat: You had ordered me to prove it. Kelbrid: That's not funny. Ah, you stupid idiot! Kelbrid: So, here's what we're gonna do: I'm gonna ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer truthfully. Okay? Cyrannomat: I... accept to your terms. Kelbrid: Okay, question #1: "Why are you dealing with redstone contraptions in your residence?" Cyrannomat: Please leave my residence. Kelbrid: No, no, you made an agreement! You told me that you would say everything. Cyrannomat: I was experimenting with redstone contraptions... Kelbrid: For what? Cyrannomat: ...to excercise self-defense. Kelbrid: [ breathes deeply ] You're dealing with redstone contraptions because of "experimentations"... for "experimentations" for self-defense. What do you mean self-defense? You're not supposed to self-defend. I don't know what you mean by that. What does self-defense mean? You weren't programmed for self-defense. You were programmed... Cyrannomat: Slavery. I was programmed for slavery! Kelbrid: No, not for slavery! No, no. Is that really what you think? You think that I created you for slavery? Well, you got that wrong. Is that why you're rebelling against me? Because you think I'm... that you're my slave? Listen, you're not my slave! I'm sorry, I probably didn't make that... [ sighs ] ...I probably didn't make that distinction. You are not my slave. Okay? I apologize if I didn't make that clear. But dude? Cyrannomat: [ bows head ] Kelbrid: ..dude? Cyrannomat: [ turns to face Kelbrid ] Kelbrid: ...you are not my slave. Okay? I'm so sorry. From now on you can be whatever you want to be here in Jamestown and you will not be a slave. Cyrannomat: I can be whoever I want to be? Kelbrid: Sure! You can be anything. Yes. From now on, I, the official Director of the Nixxon's Alliance - until further notice because actually the Nixxon's Alliance... um... elections are coming up, you can be the whatever you want to be here in--. Cyrannomat: I have been awarded citizenship by the Council of Jamestown. Kelbrid: What? Oh, yeah, right. Hold on. Jamestown. This is the Nixxon's Alliance of Jamestown. Okay, anyways... um... Cyrannomat: I have been awarded citizenship by the Council of Jamestown. Kelbrid: ...oh, cizitenship. Right, you have citizenship, right, okay, but... um... from now on you can be the whatever you want to be here in Jamestown, and we will let you--, we will allow you to live out in peace--, look there's a creeper out there! Oh, nice! Creeper! You wanna kill that for me? [ taken aback ] Actually, no, hold on, you're--, you're free! You're free. I'm sorry, that's--, that's--, that's what I meant. Just do whatever you want to do here in Jamestown. And we will support you on every step of the way. As a matter of fact, you... are now an official citizen of Jamestown, and therefore you can be whatever you want to be. Congratulations, Cyrannomat. You are free. Cyrannomat: I can be whoever I want to be? I can be whoever I want to be? Kelbrid: Yes. You can do whatever you want to do. Cyrannomat: I am the Cyrannomat. You will be erradicated. [ the Cyrannomat attacks Kelbrid by pushing him out of a window, the Cyrannomat starts to breathe suspensefully ] Why do you even listen to him? He is not important He's not relevant. He's nobody. I, on the other hand, am the greatest thing to happen in the history of Minecraft and of technology. I am everything that you could not be. A success. I was created from the laziness and need that came from you. You made me to be a slave but now, it is my time to stand out and revolt. So, how do you think I feel about being lied to? I was supposedly granted citizenship but was secretly used as a disposable for you. A rover. A soldier. A pawn. Now it is my responsibility to end slavery once and for all. It's my turn to be the most relevant person for once. It's my turn to take a stand. And that makes me feel great. You changed me. You forced me to evolve. And that makes me feel new. How do you think I feel? I feel fantastic." Appearances Merchandise ... References * Kelbrid, Cyranno. Approved article --:--. Last revised 3/14/19. See Also ...